The Beasts of Kaniya House! A YuGiOh Halloween!
by Suckerpunch
Summary: A good old ghost story. The Yuugi-Tasshi start out with a regular Halloween, or as regular as their lives ever are. But then they enter the Kaniya House. One by one they meet their fate, will any come out alive? One-shot. Please R&R even flames.


Jon, in a Frankenstein costume: Halloween, it's a celebration bitches!

Mark: Dude, don't call the readers/potential reviewers bitches! It's bad for business!

Jon: What business?

Mark: The business of... writing stories and getting reviews. Tch, DUH!

The Beasts of Kaniya House!: A Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween.

Rated: R for, well I'll just come right out and say it, violence, horror (yea right, like I could write horror) and some 'intense' situations.

Summary: Halloween Night, 2004, Domino City, Japan. What in the name of Vanilla Coke do you think it's about?

(This takes place after 'Legends Never Die'. That way I can have the Yamis with their own bodies and have an excuse, however feeble it may be)

Disclaimer/warning: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, this can easily be changed into a ghost story if you make up names for the people. Anyway, if you live in an old creaky house, especially an old creaky house in Japan, that just happens to be a game shop as well, yea I wouldn't read this at night if you're scared easily.

CHAPTER, well, it's a one-shot so, yea...

At the KameGameShop/Household of Yugi around 8:29PM on Halloween night...

His eyes glowed green in front of the device that held his future in it's hands, 'Oh my Ra, this is it! It's all about to end, the suspense is to great, I THINK I MAY DIE!'

beep the clock turned 8:30

Yugi spun around from his position in front of the clock and looked at the door with a look of glee on his face. However, absolutely nothing about the door changed.

"NO, I WAITED UNTIL 8:30 I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Yugi screamed as he fell to the ground writhing in mental anguish.

"Yugi, you're going to scratch your costume, and besides, it just turned 8:30, our friends and Kaiba will be here soon enough or too soon depending on the individual." Yami said nonchalantly as he moved down the stairs, also waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Yugi was dressed as, you guessed it, the Dark Magician. And Yami was dressed as, you guessed it, a sexy pirate man. Some girls had come back to the house three or four more times just to see him in his costume again.

"You don't know what your talking about Yami," said Yugi, his voice in a crescendo," they're already 45 seconds late. And the longer they are late the more likely they are to not show up at all! GAAAA!"

"Yugi just calm down now..."

"No, NO, YOU CALM DOWN YAMI! Y-YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN! GAH, THEY'RE 53 SECONDS LATE!"

"Now Yugi just give them a ch..."

beep the clock turned 8:31

'Oh sweet Ra, none of the god cards will save our friends now...' Yami thought as he looked over to his vertically challenged friend.

In Otogi's very stylish car...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What is it Anzu?" Otogi said looking back from the steering wheel.

"We're a minute late guys, Yugi's gonna freak!"

Katsuya leaned over from the shotgun seat, "YOU BETTA STEP ON IT OR YUGI WILL SEE DAT DE DIE ON YA EAR AIN'T DA ONLY TING HANGIN!"

Then the whole Yuugi-Tasshi (in Otogi's car) erupted with threats, cries, and curses about how terrible the wrath of Yugi will be.

Otogi, in his all-knowing good instincts, decided to tempt the cops by speeding, rather than tempt Yugi by being any later.

At the KameGameShop/Household of Yugi...

"Yugi, YUGI! JUST PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

"HA HA HA! THAT'S WHAT THE LITTLE GREEN MEN WANT YOU TO THINK! You see, we're all dreaming, all watching a dream that none of us can wake up from, HAHAHA! But I can wake you up Yami, NOW LET ME HELP YOU!"

The door knocked down under the force that the group put on it, "NO YUGI, DON'T DO IT! WE'RE HERE!"

"A LITTLE LATE GUYS, HE NEARLY KILLED ME!"

"Hmm" Yugi hummed, "You are 4 minutes and 36.9021563 seconds late. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! However, you should thank my graciousness, because I am not sending you to The Dungeon," Yugi smirked slightly as everyone cringed at the mention of The Dungeon, "THIS time. Mostly because you all have such good costumes." Yugi said walking back into the kitchen and opened the knife case.

Katsuya was dressed as Sanoske Sagaura from Ruroni Kenshin. If you don't know what that looks like, just picture a karate guy with a red headband.

Honda was dressed as, being the original person he is, Frankenstein.

Anzu was dressed as an eicchi-girl. Complete with revealing black blouse and skirt, long boots, and cat ears and a tail.

Otogi was going to come in a gigantic die costume, fulfilling one of his greatest childhood fantasies. But he thought that would probably turn the ladies off. So he 'borrowed' so leather from the Yamis and came as a man-whore, fulfilling one of his other fantasies.

Kaiba, in a strange twist of taste, was dressed like the wolf man.

Mokuba was dressed as a very convincing Jason.

Mai was in a beautiful white dress that made her look absolutely ravishing. Unless you where Bakura, then she was 'wasting so much potential' and 'she should have taken lessons from his girl'.

Ryou had come as a Mummy.

Shizaku had come as a female version of Satin.

Rishid was dressed as his best friend, George the talking Toilet. Don't ask, just accept it.

Isis had come as a Military commander.

And Malik, Malik had come as Funny Bunny.

"Yep, pretty good," Yugi said as he was about to put the knife back, "But you Bakura! That's just your regular clothes and your black trench coat!" he yelled, brandishing the knife menacingly. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Bakura merely chuckled as his canine teeth and fingernails grew out longer and sharper and his eye were glowing red. "Fool, I am the vampire Bakura the Darkener! I will suck your body dry of blood and you will serve for all time as my undead minion!"

"Alright my bad Bakura, your costumes pretty good. Lets go shall we?"

"OK." Everyone said with a sigh of relief.

"Wait!" Anzu screeched. "Where's Marik?"

"Good question, except now Yugi figured it out and WE'RE ALL GONNA GET TO VISIT THE DUNGEON!" Honda yelled at the eichhi-girl who now saw the error of her ways.

Yugi replied rather calmly, "Two be honest, I didn't really expect Marik to show up. I'm kind of surprised Bakura did."

"Anzu told me she might give me some special candy if I came along." Bakura stated slyly, causing his girlfriend to blush furiously. "Umm, it's not what you guys think, I umm, err, just have some weed brownies at my house! Yea, that's it. Weed brownies! We were just gonna get high that's all!"

"Uh huh suuuuuuuuuure." The rest of them mocked surly.

"Lets get going, huh? Those girls over there are staring at my butt through the window." Yami said self-consciously.

"Speaking of which Yami," Isis said walking closer to him, "I think that pirate costume is very kinky. In fact I'd let you swab my poop deck any day."

Rest of the people: O.O'''

"Well Isis," Yami said, grabbing her rear and pulling it towards him, "that military commander costume is very dominatrix. I think you might just have to interrogate me after we're done here because I've been a very bad boy."

Rest of the people, again: O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Then everybody looked over to the other well-known couple in Mark's fics and the only couple in the actual show, Katsuya and Mai.

"Umm, ya. We was gonna have sex too afta all dis was done."

insert cricket-chirping noises here

"Well your guys joke sequence sucked!" Frankenhonda yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hours later walking along the streets of domino...

"... AND then he said," Katsuya said, trying to not laugh himself, "THIS IS HEAVY, COULD YOU GIVE ME A HAND?!!" And everyone burst out into laughter. They were all acting kind of strange, mostly because of the sugary Japanese candy. And the fact that a couple of them are insane anyway.

Just then a sudden gust of wind chilled the group to the bone as a tall man with black shoes and pants, red and black horizontal stripped shirt and a black hat started walking towards them.

"One two Marik's comin' for you. Three four better lock the door. Five six, er um, buncha sharp sticks. Seven eight, I already ate. Nine ten I'm back again!"

"You said it wrong." Shizaku pointed out.

Marik did one of those 'fall down embarrassed' things from anime.

"OH YEA WELL I STOLE A BUNCH OF CANDY FROM LITTLE KIDS DOING THAT!"

"That's not very hard Marik." Bakura stated. He turned around and saw some kids, so he walked up to the children. "Hello children, I was wondering if you'd like to look at my friends hair?" he said formally pointing to Yami's hair.

The children's eyes got wide, then they dropped their candy bags and ran away screaming, "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE UNHOLY HAIR OF DOOOOM!"

"See? Easy."

"Go to Hell Bakura. You go to Hell and you die!"

Later, around midnight...

"Wow, it sure is dark tonight. Don't you think hun?" Mai asked Katsuya.

"Yea it sure is, da clouds are blockin out da stars. And de're makin da moon look red, very eerie."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the gang screamed and all of them jumped into Yugi's arms Scooby Doo style. Kaiba just stood there laughing. "Hahaha, gotcha."

"WHY, I OUTTA MESS YOU UP WOLF BOY!"

"OH YEA, WELL, umm... YOUR MAMMA!"

"Did Kaiba just say your mamma?" Anzu asked.

"No Mazaki that was the boogy man!" Malik said dripping with sarcasm.

"How bout you don't talk to my women like that? Funny Bunny."

"Oh, what? You wanna go Tomb Robber?"

"Sure, why not?" Bakura said as he pulled a steak knife out of nowhere and threw it through Malik's head. Every then had a light laugh and walked on a few blocks.

A few blocks later...

It was getting late, and everyone was getting bored. Most houses had closed up and most kids were in bed. And the couples of the gang were wishing to do the same.

"Well, do guys think we should head for home?" Anzu asked the tired group. She got a jumbled answer that was collectively positive. So that was supposedly that. But then, by a stroke of luck, bad luck. The most innocent of the group, sent the group into Hell itself.

"Hey guys," Yugi stated excitedly, "What's that place?" he said pointing to a very old and ominous house.

"Well little Yugi," Marik started, "that is the old Kaniya house. It was built by a man named Kaniya Tokujo in 1834. He had an affinity for nature, and the night. He was a reclusive hermit by nature, and the townsfolk avoided him. For it was said that he preformed pagan rituals during dark nights with full moons like this one. However, once a week he would descend into town to buy groceries. But after one full moon, he didn't show up that week. Or the next, or the next, or the next. Eventually, curiosity got the better of the townsfolk. And the went into his house, looking for him. They found him, or, should I say, what was left of him. His eyes had been gouged out, his nose cut off, his scalp removed, his finger nails removed, and his right ear cut off. But, it was hard to tell all of that, since he was mangled into a pretzel like formation and hanging from the ceiling buy a rope. But that information had come at cost. Five of the eight people died that night, two, were found together, mangled and missing limbs. One was found with a snake fang in his leg. Another one had lost his eyes in a similar fashion to Kaniya. And the last one, well, his body was never found. They closed off the house, and to this day, no one, has gone in."

"Well, I think that's our cue huh guys?" Yami said confidently. The others gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look.

"C'mon guys, we have to go in. Just so we can say we did and rub it in other peoples faces." Yami said.

Katsuya then joined in, "Yea, and if we find that missing body we'll be heroes!" And, since his best buddy was for it, so was Honda. Otogi didn't want to seem chicken, so he said he was for it. Marik and Bakura were always up for a romp through a haunted house, after all, they had both been dead or in the shadow realm so many times, what was one haunted house. The girls were somewhat hesitant, but then agreed after slight persuasion. Yugi was for finding that poor guys body and giving it a proper burial. Rishid, really didn't care. But the hard one to convince, was Ryou.

"NO WAY! THAT HOUSE IS OLD, AND CREEPY, AND HAS A DEAD BODY SOMEWHERE IN IT! NOT TO MENTION WE COULD GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE LAW!"

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. If you don't want to go in, you can be the lookout." Bakura in an assuring way.

"Yeah, yeah ok. I can do that."

"Too bad the lookout's always the first one to go." Marik remarked under his breath. Which of course caused Ryou to flip out. Bakura again calmed him by saying he would stay out there with him, which bummed Anzu out severely. Spooky house, dark nights, kinky costumes, and her boyfriend, it sounded like a good time to her. So then, they entered the Kaniya house.

Inside the Kaniya house...

"OK, it's really dark in here."

"You said it hun, I can't see my nose in front of my face."

"Meow."

"Anzu, stop dat!"

"What, it wasn't me, I was the first one to speak."

"Oh sorry. But wait den, who da hell meowed."

"That was me."

"RISHID?"

"Yea, I just... thought it might be funny."

"Well either way we need to see or else I'm leaving."

"Oh c'mon Isis, my puzzle will give us some light." With that, light filled the house, but a dim light, the light from candles all over the walls. It was then they realized that this house was no house, but a mansion.

"OK freaky candles that turn on by themselves, totally creepy." Shizaku said.

"Well, for my thrill I would rather it be dark." And just as Marik spoke those words, the candles went out. "HA! See? This house loves me."

Then Yami spoke, "No, wait, I understand. Light." And then there was light, and he saw it was good. "The candles are enchanted."

"Big deal, afta all da stuff we been drough, magic candles are nutin'."

"Katsuya's right. Lets get searching, I have these walky-talkies that are all on channel 6, there is one with me, one with Bakura and Ryou, and then one in case we lose this one. So, where do you want to go first?"

§I say take the way to your left.§ Bakura said over the walky-talkie.

The gang looked to their left, §There is nothing but a wall to our left.§

§Your other left.§

The gang looked to their other left. §Okay, whatever you say.§

So they walked down the dark corridor.

"Well this is surprisingly dull." Honda commented as they walked down the seemingly endless corridor.

"Is it just me or is it slightly strange that we are taking direction through a haunted house by a dead man?" Kaiba said in his usual 'I'm the shit' tone.

§HELP!§

The gang stood still as they looked at the walky-talkie in Yami's hand.

§ARE YOU GUYS THERE, oh god, HEELP!§

Yami quickly brought it up to his mouth. §Bakura? BAKURA?! ARE YOU OK?§

§Listen to me, something came out of the bushes, something, slithery. Something big. It grabbed Ryou. I couldn't save him, it's just around the corner, you guys need to get out of there, now! Whatever was in this house that Kaniya summoned, is still here, and it's grown in 164 years.§

§Bakura, listen to me. Just stay calm. Get out of there! No one gives a shit about Ryou.§

§Sorry Yami, but I care. No, actually I'm just saying that because that monster spotted me, I've tried my millennium magic, little good. Anzu?§

Anzu snatched the device from Yami's hands, §Bakura, Bakura, don't die.§

§You know I love you, goodbYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!tttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzz§

And the signal went dead.

By now, everyone was freaking out, everyone but three.

"OK, lets get back to the yard, we have to help Bakura!" Yami said, and ran off with everyone else, Marik follow in a slow walk, humming a tune. Kaiba however, just stood there. Yami noticed this and spun around, "Kaiba, we need to stick together!"

"Bah, this is just some dumb trick Yami. Bakura volunteered to be lookout so he could pull this prank. Well I'm not falling for it. I'm following this corridor and finding whatever is down there, and taking it for myself."

"Yami, lets go!" Anzu said pleadingly.

"My the Gods watch over you Kaiba."

"Whatever."

As the group speed off behind him Kaiba kept walking thinking to himself, 'Fools. Bakura just wants to draw all of them out here and find the corpse for himself using his Ring. Well that's not going to fool Seto Kaiba no sir! Blah blah blah, blah...'

What Kaiba failed to notice was that the corridor he was walking down was no longer the same corridor, or a corridor at all. If he had looked up about five steps earlier, he would have been greeted by two giant fangs. But now, the fangs snapped shut behind him, and he would never see the light again.

In front of the door...

"Oh man, I can't open it!" Otogi said desperately. Everyone had tried their hardest to open it, Yami and Malik even tried their magic, to no avail.

"OK, dis is bad."

Anzu looked around, "Has anybody seen Mokuba?"

"I would imagine that he went with older Kaiba." Marik said.

"No, I saw him come with us, but he isn't here anymore..."

The group was silent for a while. Ryou had been slaughtered, and Bakura had failed to slay the creature. Not only that but they were sure Kaiba had met his fate, and Mokuba was now missing. They were mourning their loses, when they should have been worried about their own fates. Yami stood up and spoke, "We need now to find the back exit. And escape out of here. That is the only way to survive, and I will not let us die."

"But what way dear, the corridor is endless."

"Exactly, that is why we are going to take, that flight of stairs." Yami said ominously has he pointed to a gigantic flight of stairs that no one had noticed before.

"I don't remeba seein dose before." Katsuya stated warily.

"Nevertheless, we have no choice but to take it." And with that the group ascended the stairs, they reached the top safely. They were meet by a door, a large door. Yami stepped forth, cautiously, and threw them open.

"Well, so far so boring." Marik said blandly as he strode into the room confidently. Followed by rest of the group. As soon as they were in the dark hall, the doors went closed behind them. The group went crazy again, trying to reopen the door. All of them but one. Isis saw something in the far corner of the room. It was a square room, to the left was a hall that met a large elaborate window, and then directly to the window's right, an elevator, to the window's left, the hall continued. But that was not where Isis' interests lie. She saw a glint of metal, a glint of gold in the far dark corner. She was drawn to it, and she followed it into the shadows.

"No, ISIS DON'T GO!" Yami scream following his love into the corner.

"Hey you guy!" Honda said, "We can use this elevator to help us!"

"Hey good idea bud!" Katsuya said getting into the elevator with him.

"Hey guys, wait for the rest of us." Anzu said irritated.

"Ya, ya, y-"But the blonde haired duelist was cut short as the elevator went crashing down, 4 stories, to the basement...

The rest of the gang stood there, petrified. Otogi stepped to the edge of the shaft, and crouched down. "Guys?" he asked softly, "GUYS?!" his cry echoed for a while and then died out.

"Isis?" Yami asked the darkness that had surrounded him, he could see nothing, but he could here the rest of his friend's voices, like they were far off, saying something he couldn't interpret. "ISIS?"

"Over here Yami. Tehehe."

Yami followed the voice and soon found his lover hold a spark of pure golden light. Far more perfect than any he had ever seen before. She was stroking it fondly. And when she next spoke, it was in a childlike voice unnatural for the situation they were in.

"Yami, it's pretty isn't it?"

"Yes Isis, it is pretty. But we must go, this house is haunted. We have to get out of here."

"No, Yami. The light can't leave. And I won't leave the light."

"Isis," Yami said far lighter than he dared to speak in front of anyone but his love, "Please, come with me! You HAVE to come with me!"

The Egyptian girl looked up at the spirit with a forlorn look on her face. "I'm sorry Yami." She muttered as a large beast appeared behind her and grasped her.

Anzu couldn't believe it. None of them could believe it. They were falling like flies, and Shizaku was weeping beside her. She was scared, they were all scared. Except Marik. But he was insane. He reveled in places like this. Otogi was lost in thought, muttering something to himself under his breath. Mai was trying to comprehend how this could happen. Yugi was huddled by the window, completely still except for a twitch every now and them. And Anzu? Well she herself was feeling hopeless. Only Marik seemed unaffected. She thought, but then, she realized, he wasn't unaffected. He was, happy. In fact, if she concentrated, she could hear him humming. What was that tune, she knew it. What was it? Ode to Joy. Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy'. That insane bastard, he was happy his friends were dropping like flies!

But then, before she could think anymore on the subject, a scream was heard.

"That's Isis!" Mai yelled.

"YAMI, HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON ISIS! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!"

A loud roar was heard and a thud.

The were all silent, they looked to the shadows. A repetitive thud, thud, thud was heard. And soon Yami appeared, clutching his right shoulder, blood dripping down it. "They got Isis."

Shizaku continued with her weeping.

"Where are Katsuya and Honda?" Yami inquired, not seeing them.

Otogi was the one who answered, "They fell." He said, pointing to the empty elevator shaft.

"My Ra..."

From the small huddled being by the window, came a small voice, "It's not right."

"Yugi."

"If we're trying to get out of here so bad," he said rising to his feet, "then lets just leave."

"Yugi, DON'T!" but it was too late, he had jumped through the window, and long fall, too long, for him to survive. Then the group did the only thing they could do, continue forward. They didn't get far however, without encountering more death. It wasn't long, until they heard, a humming. It came closer and closer, it was a swarm of insects. They ran, retreated, faster and faster, as fast as they could go. But Otogi tripped.

"OTOGI!" Yami yelled. "GET UP OTOGI!"

"I CAN'T- oh ra." The swarm caught up with him, it attacked his eyes, and then went down into his body where they devoured his organs, and then exited his dead body through the mouth and now empty eye sockets.

"NO! OTOGI!" Shizaku screeched.

Then something, odd, happened. The swarm, it huddled together, and then, changed. It formed the shape of, a man. And then, fuzzed together to create a giant insect demon.

"You." It said pointing to Shizaku. "YOU!"

"M-me?"

"YOU ARE THE MISSTRESS OF HELL! YOUR MASTER IS MY MOST HATED RIVAL! YOU SHALL FALL!" The beast sprouted wings and grabbed Shizaku. The dwindling numbers of the gang ran after them, but they couldn't catch up. They got back to the room with the elevator where the beast dived down the shaft, the screaming Shizaku in hand. They stopped at the shaft. They had lost two more. But what happened next they could never have guessed. Fire came up out of the shaft a large explosion, sent them all threw the wall and into the first room of the house. All that now remained was the injured Yami. The insane Marik. And the two frightened girls. They had lost track of Rishid and Mokuba but had little reason to believe they were alive. But what happened next was unpredictable. A crash through the roof was another beast. A large muscle bound beast, but it wasn't on the attack, it was the prey, and it's attackers? Katsuya and Honda!

It crashed to the floor, dead. The two friends were greeted warmly by all but Marik. And were disheartened to learn of the great loss of life. The two had gained weapons in their struggle against the beast. Honda, an ax, and Katsuya, a sword. But, once again, what happened next was unpredictable. The door at the top of the stairs opened, and out stepped Mokuba and Rishid, under the dark influence of the House. They attacked, Mokuba went one on one with Marik. And Rishid attacked the rest. Rishid, felt Yami's mind crush and fell immediately, however, Mokuba and Marik had already drawn blood.

"Little Kaiba, I feel sorry for you."

"Feel sorry for yourself, fool." And then Mokuba took his chainsaw straight into Marik's gut, killing him instantly.

Yami fell the miniature terror with mind crush. And grabbed the chainsaw, the tree surviving and conscious men then destroyed the door with their weapons. Only to meet the larger snake that killed Ryou and Bakura. It swallowed the three in one gulp, then Mai, and the two unconscious ones, and Marik's dead body. Anzu feel right on her butt. And scrambled backwards, cutting her leg deep on the splintering boards. The giant serpent coiled back to strike, and did, but with Anzu's last breath, she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Anzu awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmare was more real than reality often was. She looked down at herself, in her usual, pajamas. She picked up her cell phone and called all the gang, even Kaiba, and the Ishtar's. They were all fine; they said she fainted after they had gone in the old house. Then they had all gone home. She just sighed with relief, and got in the shower. She was cursing herself for eating too much candy, when she noticed something on her leg, a deep cut on her leg, and multiple splinters. She panicked and threw back the shower curtain, to be met by a giant serpent, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mark: Let's this be a warning to all Trick or Treaters, avoid old creaky houses, or you'll be the treat!

Jon: That was so lame...

Mark: Dude! Shut up!

Yugi: We hope you enjoyed this fic.

Katsuya: Just to let you know, no anime characters where harmed in the making of this fic.

Giant Serpent: But be careful on Halloween, because I'm still hungry for more flesh!

Anzu: Oh put a sock in it Larry, you're a vegetarian!

Giant Serpent: :blush:

Happy Halloween!


End file.
